Will You Be My Harry Potter?
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: TWO-SHOT Lilly asks Oliver to be her Harry Potter !Special Halloween Loliver!


**A/N: lol, it's kind of stupid, but I've noticed that Harry Potter has been mentioned a few times in Hannah Montana, and I wanted to write a Halloween-type story. lol. It's just for fun.**

* * *

Lilliana Larae Truscott was rarely granted what she wanted.

All she wanted, on this particular evening, was to lay across the couch, covered in warm, fuzzy blankets, eating too much candy, and watching movies.

It was edging near Halloween, and it was a Friday night. Her very best friend, Miley Stewart, was sick with the flu, and her other friend, Oliver Oken, was a jerk. But that was okay. She had a bowl of candy corn in front of her, and _Harry Potter and the_ _Order of the Phoenix_ was playing on TV.

Much to her dismay, the doorbell rang.

"It's not Halloween yet, go away!" she shouted.

Her mother came pounding down the stairs to answer it, and two seconds later, a brunette boy appeared beside her mother.

"Oliver's here, Lil," Ms. Truscott smiled, but at the look on their faces, she added, "I'll just…leave you two alone?"

As her mother disappeared once again, Lilly mentally groaned; her perfect night had been ruined. Oliver inched towards the couch, hoping that Lilly would sit up so that he'd have a spot to take a seat, however, the obstinate blonde did not budge.

"It's okay, I like standing." He nodded quietly after a moment, clasping his hands together and forcing a smile onto his features.

Lilly just rolled her eyes, focusing on the movie, while Oliver continued to talk.

"So…you've been avoiding me all day long."

"That's the obvious." Lilly sneered.

"Lilly…" he walked now to the foot of the couch, where's Lilly's head was, and leaned down so that their faces were on the same level. He made his famous puppy-dog face, starring into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Lilly sighed, annoyed. He was just so oblivious! "Stop it!" she snapped, "You know I can't resist that look!"

"Well, then, so tell me what's wrong," Oliver insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it. Why do you think I've been avoiding you? Certainly not so you'd show up at my doorstep and harass me with your stupid puppy-dog faces!"

"Please, Lilly, just tell me!"

"No."

"Lilly…" he stuck out his lip, pouting, and he pulled his face even closer, so that their noses were almost touching "do I have to cry for you?"

That was enough for her. She unwrapped herself from her blankets, flung them over Oliver's head, and marched outside onto the back porch.

She was hoping that he'd be too stupid, too much of a donut, to be able to figure his way out of the covers, but just as she began congratulating herself, the sliding door opened and suddenly, beside her on the steps, was Oliver.

"Listen," he sighed, "if you really don't want to talk about it…"

Lilly bit her lip; she knew she had to talk about it at some point. She frowned. "I thought we were friends!"

Oliver appeared taken aback, "What?!" he shrieked, "Lilly, we are! Why do you think I walked all the way here, in the middle of the night, just for you?"

"Well it's the first time in a long time that you've ever done anything _specifically _for me!"

"I didn't know I was supposed to be doing things _specifically_ for you!" Their conversation had reached a stage of yelling.

Lilly gritted her teeth and restrained herself from what she really wanted to say next. Softly, she said, "It's just…you keep putting people before me."

"Elaborate."

"I don't need to _elaborate_. You know what I mean. You'd rather serf with Madison after school and you'd rather get your homework help from her and you'd rather talk to her in the mornings and you know how much I hate her!!! Every time you and I are together anymore, she just shows up! She's like a lost puppy dog and she just won't leave!!!"

Oliver's face became concerned and upset, and Lilly paused a second to drink in his expression.

Slowly, he spoke, "I was going to get rid of her soon, I swear. She's been riding on my nerves, too."

Lilly wasn't sure if it was the truth or if he was just saying what she wanted to hear. Either way, it didn't matter. Her anger was beginning to dissolve.

"And she's not here now, right? So…you know…"

Lilly gave him a small smile. It was difficult to remain mad at Oliver for long. "I know…I'm just…over-reacting. It's just that sometimes you…"

"Frustrate you?"

Now she let out a short laugh, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." They were both grinning now.

"So…" Oliver drawled, "Do you know yet what you're going to wear for Miley's Halloween Party?"

"Assuming Miley is better in time?" Lilly teased, but she shook her head, "No. You?"

Oliver shrugged, "No."

"I don't want to do the typical vampire or werewolf or mummy or witch or ghost or anything, you know?"

"Yeah, you've never been typical."

Lilly gave Oliver a playful shove. "I'm trying to be deep here, do you mind?"

"Oh, yes, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I shall not speak up again."

She ignored him, "I might put some red highlights into my hair, and…no…never mind. It's kinda stupid."

"Whhhaaaaaaaat?" Oliver urged.

"I might…go as Ginny Weasley."

"That's not stupid. You had me prepared for…I don't know what I was prepared for. But that's not stupid at all." He approved, "It's a good idea. I always liked Ginny. She's cute."

Lilly smiled even wider, and but…a sort of sadness overwhelmed her. He caused her to like him so much! He always said the right things, was always so caring and sweet and understanding, and plus, he was just so darn cute! But she was sure that he liked Madison more than her.

Miley was convinced that this wasn't true—that Madison was no competition, and that Oliver was simply shy. '_He'll come around. Just you wait. One of these days, he'll_ _ask you out'_ were her words, but Lilly was sick of waiting.

Unlike her best friend, Lilly wasn't old-fashioned. She didn't mind asking out a boy in lieu of the boy asking _her_ out. The issue, though, was that this wasn't just any boy. This was Oliver. This was the boy she deeply cared about, the boy that she probably cared about too much, in fact. This was the boy that had been her friend forever, the boy that had stolen her heart, and the boy that possessed the potential to shatter it into a million pieces.

"Lil?" Oliver pressed, noticing that Lilly had become silent and thoughtful, starring at the starry night sky above her.

"The sky's beautiful." She noted, her voice a little shaky.

"Yeah." Oliver glanced up too at the stars, but then his eyes rested once more upon her. "Is…there something else?"

Of course he wasn't as stupid as Lilly always claimed. Of course he knew when his friend had too much on her mind and was holding words back.

"It's nothing," she tried, though she knew he wouldn't buy it.

"Which translates into 'yes, Oliver, there _is_ something,'"

"Don't push it, boy."

Oliver reached over, patting her on the back, "Alright."

They sat in silence for several minutes, not an awkward one, but a comforting one. Lilly's thoughts flowed, and finally, in the end, she talked herself into saying what she'd been meaning to saw for so many weeks now.

"Do you…do you wanna…"

Oliver offered her his full attention, his chocolate brown eyes swimming with sincerity, and for the first time Lilly understood how someone could get lost in a pair of eyes.

"I just…I was just…wondering if…"

"Shhh…" Oliver put a finger to her lips, "It's me, Lil. It's just me. There's no need to be so nervous, okay?"

He brushed a few of her blonde strands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. His voice, his words, his eyes, his movements…they all instantaneously worked together to soothe her.

She swallowed roughly, inhaled, exhaled, and then, "do you want to be my Harry Potter?"


End file.
